Blank Space
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan knows Courtney's insane and he tries to warn Scott when he wants to date Courtney. Unfortunately Scott didn't take Duncan's advice and Courtney has a blank space in her heart but she's willing to write Scott's name...


**Disclaimer: **Nada.  
><strong>Lyrics: <strong>_Like this. _

* * *

><p>"Okay campers, This is Total Drama: All-Stars and most of you know each other." Chris looked at the teens who looked like they were ready to kill each other and could really use some adult supervision, Chris wasn't about to be that person though, he would just send an intern to do the job. "Try not to kill each other while I'm in my trailer tanning for the next few hours!"<p>

"Of course there wouldn't be any type of supervision in this place." Duncan muttered and went to walk over to the cabins. As he was walking there, he bumped into the one guy he had next to nothing in common with...

"Watch where you're going, man!" Duncan yelled as the two walked into each other. "You're that kid from season four, aren't you?"

"I'm Scott." Scott told him his name. "I've been meaning to talk to you since we got here anyway."

"Spill it." Duncan glared at him. "What the hell do you want me?"

"Courtney." Scott told him. "She has a nice looking face and if you're not with her then what's stopping me? The only thing in my way is you."

"You have the hots for Courtney?" Duncan laughed. "I'm not in your way. If you want her then you can have her."

"Thank goodness." Scott sighed in relief. "I was worried we would be having this long, drawn out battle all season for her."

"Go for it." Duncan encouraged him. "Just a word of advice from one guy to another before you go and throw your life away by dating her."

"What's that?" Scott smirked. He was curious what tips Duncan could possibly have for him.

"Save yourself the trouble and don't date her." Duncan smirked. "She's insane."

* * *

><p>Courtney didn't know why she agreed to come back on this stupid show, she could have been back home right now working on her latest political campaign. If she knew that Duncan was going to be on this show she never would have came back here. What was the point of her even coming back? She didn't want to even see these people again, let alone play this game! Was it bad that she didn't even care if she got voted out first?<p>

_Nice to meet you, where you been?__  
><em>_I could show you incredible things__  
><em>_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

"Hi, I'm Scott." some kid walked up to Courtney and stood next to her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Are you an intern?" Courtney asked him. "I don't really want to hang out with the interns."

"I was on season four." Scott smiled at her. "You're pretty..."

"I didn't watch that season." Courtney told him. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Uh-huh..." Scott muttered.

"You said your name is Scott?" Courtney smiled at him.

"Yeah." Scott blushed.

_Saw you there and I thought__  
><em>_Oh my God, look at that face__  
><em>_You look like my next mistake__  
><em>

"I'm Courtney." Courtney found herself blushing. "You don't like weird Goth girls, do you?"

"What's a Goth?" Scott asked.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Courtney smirked.

_Love's a game, wanna play_?

* * *

><p><em>New money, suit and tie<em>_  
><em>_I can read you like a magazine__  
><em>_Ain't it funny, rumors fly?__  
><em>_And I know you heard about me_

Courtney sat in the cabin with Scott on her bed as she handed Scott the contract she wanted him to sign before she would be his girlfriend, she herself wasn't sure why she agreed to even give him the time of day, maybe it was because he was almost the exact opposite as Duncan? Maybe she just knew he was dumb and wanted to use him to get further in the game but she found herself feeling comfortable when he almost instantly agreed to sign the contract.

"Sign here." Courtney instructed.

"Sure." Scott scribbled his name where Courtney pointed.

"And here..." Courtney flipped over another page and pointed to a line.

"Done." Scott signed it.

"Don't forget here." Courtney flipped to the final page. "You seem to be eager to have a girlfriend."

"I'm not eager for anything." Scott informed her. "I'd be an idiot to not sign a piece of paper to get a hot girlfriend."

"At least someone knows when he has it good." Courtney held his hand. "I think we'll do really good together! We just need to change a few things, nothing major! We can start with your clothes..."

_So hey, let's be friends__  
><em>_I'm dying to see how this one ends__  
><em>_Grab your contract and my hand__  
><em>_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend._

* * *

><p>The next 4 days were perfect and Courtney found herself falling for Scott, no guy she's ever dated had given her a ring made out of shoelace or offered to make her pie in Chef's kitchen! It was burnt and badly made but it was the thought that counted, right? It was better then anything Duncan had ever tried to make for her and it was better then those cheesy poems Justin tried to write to impress her back in TDA.<p>

"Scott, I just wanted to tell you that I've been having a lot of fun with you the last few days." Courtney blushed while they were over by the dock of shame and she was watching Scott attempt to catch a fish.

"I've been having fun too." Scott smiled. "I don't know why Duncan says those things about you, you're nothing like what he's been telling me."

"Duncan's been talking to you?" Courtney seemed to be getting angry. "Why would you even talk to him after everything he's done to me? You don't believe him, do you?"

_So it's gonna be forever__  
><em>_Or it's gonna go down in flames__  
><em>_You can tell me when it's over__  
><em>_If the high was worth the pain._

"No." Scott lied. He would never let her know that he was taking in everything Duncan told him.

"I knew you wouldn't be that stupid." Courtney seemed to calm down as she left out an annoyed sigh.

Courtney gently placed her hands on Scott's face and leaned in and kissed him. Things became slightly heated and the next thing Courtney knew her shirt was off and she was in her bra with Scott on top of her, blushing like she's never been touched like that before. The moment was over fairly quick before anything else could happen, Courtney's guess? Chris caught it on camera and sent the interns over to shut down this unauthorized camp activity.

"I'm going to go back to the cabin." Courtney smiled at him as she got her shirt back on and kissed Scott before she made her way back to her cabin, which was fine by Scott because he wanted to get some sleep anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>_  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane_

"Courtney's nuts." Scott told Duncan the second he got to the wooden porch of the male cabin.

"Told you." Duncan laughed. "She's a hottie but she's always trying to change people and she's sue happy."

"We were making out at the docks and I ended up on top of her." Scott blushed and looked down at the ground. "It was so awkward because it was her idea and then the interns came over and made us stop."

"You almost scored, I don't see a problem with that." Duncan put his hand up to high five Scott, who rejected him.

"No way man, it wasn't cool." Scott shuttered. "She was yelling at me like two minutes before, it's scary because you don't know what she's going to do next."

"I'm so glad I'm dating Gwen." Duncan told Scott. "That's just one of the many things I don't miss about Courtney."

"I'm dumping Courtney." Scott told Duncan. "She's too much for me. I'd rather ask out Heather."

"Whatever man, Alejandro is gonna kick your ass if you do that." Duncan smirked. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun." Scott told him as he went in the cabin to figure out what he was going to do.

_'Cause you know I love the players__  
><em>_And you love the game._

It took Scott hours of avoiding Courtney to figure out how he was going to dump her and he finally decided that he was going to just blurt it out and then avoid her for the rest of the game, maybe even get Duncan to vote her out. When he finally found her she was down by the beach looking at the water, like she was in deep thought about something.

"Hey Courtney..." Scott walked over to her. "I've been looking all over for you, I've been meaning to talk to you about...us."

"Me too." Courtney told him. "I'd like to finish what we started the other day."

"Yeah, sure we could." Scott lightly pushed her away from him. "Maybe we could take a walk? I can point out all the plants that grow on the farm back home."

"No." Courtney laughed and shoved Scott into the sand before climbing on top of him.

Courtney started to make out with Scott faster then the last time before like she was afraid she would be stopped by the interns again. Scott was starting to think that Courtney knew that she was going to get dumped and wanted to prevent it by throwing herself at him but being a 16 year old guy he found himself unable to stop himself from allowing her to do this.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless__  
><em>_We'll take this way too far__  
><em>_It'll leave you breathless__  
><em>_Or with a nasty scar._

Within seconds Scott lost his virginity. If the cameras caught that his family back home would be so disappointed. With the way they had sex, Scott was pretty sure she's done similar things with Duncan.

_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane._

"You carry a pocket knife?" Courtney asked as Scott got up to put his pants back on. "Can I see it?"

"I guess." Scott thought nothing of it and tossed it over to her.

Courtney got up and walked with it to a nearby tree and started to stab it. Scott finished getting dressed and then walked over to get his knife back from her and then dump her crazy butt. When he got to the tree he saw that Courtney was carving her name and his name in a heart in the tree.

"I love you." Courtney kissed Scott. "You better help me make it to the finals."

_But I've got a blank space, baby__  
><em>_And I'll write your name._

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks into this relationship and he didn't have the heart to break up with Courtney or the guts, he was terrified that the second he dumped her she would cut off his balls and feed them to fang. He managed to get Heather to write notes back and forth with him without Courtney finding out. How it would work was Scott would write the notes and stick them in the confessional for Heather to find even though it was mostly on Scott's end, Heather rarely wrote him back.<p>

One day after a challenge Courtney packed a picnic lunch and she demanded that Scott take her on this picnic, she felt they needed to get closer and Scott felt like they should be further apart, espcially when he saw how good she was with a knife! Why wasn't anyone voting this bitch out?

_Cherry lips, crystal skies__  
><em>_I could show you incredible things__  
><em>_Stolen kisses, pretty lies__  
><em>_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen._

"Do you like the food, Scott?" Courtney asked him. "I made it for us as a final two thing. I thought you would like it."

"Final two?" Scott asked her. "Isn't it a little early to be planning that?"

"No way, we're a great team." Courtney told him. "I can see us being the King and Queen of this game and ruling the whole thing."

_Find out what you want__  
><em>_Be that girl for a season._

"We should talk..." Scott changed the subject.

"About the game?" Courtney happily asked. "I was hoping you would say that because I have some things I'd like to discuss with you about our alliance!"

"I want to date Heather, I've been writing her notes." Scott finally confessed. "It's been fun toots, but don't you think we should call it quits and just focus on the game? Your eyes are distracting me and I'm going to get voted out soon if I keep this up!"

"Are you saying you want to break up with me?" Courtney glared at him. "If that's what you're saying then I'm not going to be happy with that! This would be my second break-up in two seasons!"

_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no._

"Yes!" Scott was shaking.

"Yes, what?!" Courtney yelled and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm dumping you?" Scott stood up and took a few steps away from Courtney who had anger building up in her eyes.

_Screaming, crying, perfect storms__  
><em>_I can make all the tables turn..._

"Wrong answer!" Courtney yelled.

The next thing Scott realized was that Courtney had managed to back him up into a large tree and was bashing his head up against a tree and this was the first time he would consider hitting a girl, in an act of defense but it didn't matter anymore! There was already blood coming from his head. Where were the interns now? Scott was wondering why they were allowed to stop sex but not stop someone from getting abused by some crazy chick!

_Rose garden filled with thorns__  
><em>_Keep you second guessing like__  
><em>_"Oh my God, who is she?"_

The next thing Scott realized was that Courtney was taking his pants off?...No, she was reaching in his pocket and she was pulling out the knife that his Pappy had given him for Christmas and she was stabbing him with it, why wasn't he dead yet? Feeling weaker and weaker, why is Courtney bad at killing someone? Duncan was right! She was crazy!

_I get drunk on jealousy..._

* * *

><p>Courtney stood there, watching Scott slowly lay himself on the ground. She was satisfied with how this ended. She wasn't about to get dumped two seasons in a row. She didn't care if the interns or Chris were watching, in fact she was willing to even bet that Chris would enjoy watching her kill Scott. It's not like she meant to kill Scott, she just couldn't get dumped again and it was all once again thanks to Duncan...<p>

"Hey, I was just coming to tell you that Chef said it's time to eat and yo-" Duncan walked right into the scene of Scott and Courtney. He saw Scott on the ground and Courtney with the knife. "Oh, it looks like you're already eating so I'm just going to meet you back at the cam-"

"Stay." Courtney told him. "I've been wanting to talk to you anyway."

_But you'll come back each time you leave__  
><em>_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream!_

"You have a knife..." Duncan raised his hands up to his chest like he was giving in to the police.

"He wanted to dump me, just like you did." Courtney stepped closer to him. "Do you know what it's like to have your life ruined? You left me and made out with another girl on international TV! Did you ever love me?"

_So it's gonna be forever__  
><em>_Or it's gonna go down in flames__  
><em>_You can tell me when it's over__  
><em>_If the high was worth the pain..._

"I did have feelings for you but I couldn't deal with you!" Duncan admitted. "What do you want me to say?! Look what the hell you did to Scott!"

"I did it so he wouldn't dump me." Courtney shrugged. "I'm not dating another person like you! He wanted Heather."

"She's nuts too!" Duncan yelled. "Seriously, every girl on this show is crazy! I don't think I want to date any crazy bitch from this show! Can we please help Scott now?!"

_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane._

"You cheated on me!" Courtney yelled at him and screamed. "You stabbed me in the heart! I'm going to return the favor! You're such an asshole!"

_'Cause you know I love the players__  
><em>_And you love the game_

Courtney lunged at Duncan and he managed to smack her in the face a few times, it still didn't stop Courtney from attacking, she managed to scratch his face with her nails and get him in the eyes, he kicked her in the crotch hoping that it would knock her down for a little bit but Courtney still managed to get him with Scott's knife. She stabbed him in the heart three times until he stopped struggling.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless__  
><em>_We'll take this way too far__  
><em>_It'll leave you breathless__  
><em>_Or with a nasty scar._

"You're just going to leave me here?" Duncan was taking deep breaths.

"You would think that whoever was watching the cameras would have showed up by now?" Courtney shrugged and looked at him before throwing the knife down on the ground next to Duncan. "That's what you get for cheating on me and that's what happens when you tell Scott things about me! He was going to dump me because you decided to tell everyone I'm a bitch!"

_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane._

"You know, Gwen was the one who told me that you were telling Scott these things about me." Courtney shrugged. "I guess I'm okay with going to jail for this. It's funny how you can grow to hate someone so much that you want to kill them."

Most people would struggle to say a few final words before they die. Duncan's final words to Courtney was a very weak lift of his arm as he flipped her off and then died.

_But I've got a blank space, baby__  
><em>_And I'll write your name_

Courtney found a tree near where his body was and carved. 'R.I.P. Duncey' into the tree and went to take a shower to get the blood off of her and then went back to her cabin, leaving both Scott and Duncan's bodies lying out in the open.

* * *

><p><em>Boys only want love if it's torture<em>_  
><em>_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya..._

Courtney made it back to the cabin, her hair still wet from her shower. She was half expecting the police to be waiting for her but nobody was there so it was obvious they were all stuffing their faces with shitty food that Chef made.

"Hey Courtney..." Gwen walked into the cabin. "It's about time you showed up. Heather and Lightning were starting to wonder where you went."

"I went to take a shower." Courtney told her. It wasn't an entire lie.

"I have good news for you." Gwen sat down next to Courtney on the bed and moved a strand of wet hair away from the girls face. "Chef, Chris and the interns are eating some catered food, Chris kept bragging about it. Everyone was busy so I went and turned the cameras off and I got the tape."

"You saw?" Courtney blushed.

_So it's gonna be forever__  
><em>_Or it's gonna go down in flames._

"Most of it on camera." Gwen told her. "I'm impressed. It was totally almost like Jack the Ripper!"

"I did it for us." Courtney kissed Gwen. "Now we don't have to deal with Duncan."

"I couldn't believe Scott wanted to cheat on you with Heather!" Gwen told her. "What an asshole! Guys can be such pigs!

"Help me get rid of the bodies before Chris finds out?" Courtney laughed. "Think about it! Chris will just think they got lost on the island or something! Scott hates that shark! How ironic would it be if we fed his body to it?"

"It's quick." Gwen agreed.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless__  
><em>_We'll take this way too far__  
><em>_It'll leave you breathless__  
><em>_Or with a nasty scar._

* * *

><p>Gwen and Courtney made it to the beach and together each of them grabbed an end of the body and they disposed of the bodies one by one, followed by tossing the bloody knife into the water which caused the sharks to swarm around Duncan and Scott's bodies.<p>

_Got a long list of ex-lovers__  
><em>_They'll tell you I'm insane._

"Thanks for helping me." Courtney kissed Gwen. "I couldn't have done it without you. We should be in the final two together and just split the money."

"I knew you wanted this just as much as I did." Gwen found herself finally happy that she got what she wanted since season three!

"Always." Courtney smiled at her girlfriend as they watched the sharks swim around the water from the beach while they watched the sunset.

_But I've got a blank space, baby__  
><em>_And I'll write your name._

* * *

><p>Two days later after a challenge when Gwen and Courtney showed up for the elimination ceremony they were greeted by two police officers who arrested them because Chef happened to have back-up tapes and saw what happened, plus the police also found Scott's left hand floating in the water.<p>

Courtney was insane...

Also a bad murderer...

Gwen was also crazy...

She was also a bad accomplice to a murderer...

Duncan was right.

Courtney was insane.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was one of the more twisted things I've written and I'm prepared to get flamed if people hate this, it started off semi-serious because I didn't want Courtney to be troll crazy like psycho Trent. I was going for a slightly OOC manipulative Courtney who did care for Scott but wasn't about to get dumped, I wanted Gwen in there as a twist and so I realized there was no way to kill them and not be on camera so then I decide that Courtney just didn't give a shit and that both her and Gwen were horrible murderers. <strong>

**So, you'll like it or you'll hate it! I liked writing it and it popped into my head. The song is Blank Space by Taylor Swift. **


End file.
